


Just A Wee Simmering

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: A small, deliberate clash of culture ~
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Just A Wee Simmering

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "teatime"

"Tea and grub for everyone, gather round --" 

Times like this, Shuu was sure, were basically perfect; after all, what was more relaxing after a boisterous day than sweets and tea? Especially good, mainland tea.

Oh, right.

There was _one_ thing.

"See? Perfect stuff, just chatting with buddies and relaxing. Nothing better except maybe hanging out at an actual teahouse to chat and relax. Hope I get a chance again ..."

With every word out of his mouth, he saw the corner of Seiji's eye twitch. 

_Damn_ but it was hard to keep a straight face.

_Just deal with the differences, man ~_


End file.
